心知
by everycloudhas
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo did not understand what was all the fuss over buying the wedding rings. He asked and Inoue Orihime has graciously offered to help him choose the rings. So how come his friends were making such a ruckus over it. And he has yet to ask the brother for his permission. Two chapters story. Sorry. Now in three chapters and rushing to it's foregone? conclusion.
1. Heart

_You do not know why you are doing it. You do not want to do it. And yet you are still doing it._

(心知)

Nobody saw it coming.

He was known to be so dense, he wouldn't have realized it even if love has smacked him right in the face.

And yet, they were the blind idiots for he has been with her since the beginning of the last school term.

Nobody knew.

That's why it came as a shock for days before graduating, Kurosaki Ichigo was going to ask permission from the brother of the one he loves for her hand in marriage.

He knew what he wanted and it was to spend the rest of his life with her by his side.

College, working life and all the nitty-gritty grown-up stuff. He wanted her to be with him every step of the way.

All that was left was to pick out the rings and he knew the perfect person to help him pick out the symbols of everlasting love.

(心知)

"YOU WHAT!?" Tatsuki shouted at Orihime. It was all too much for her. First her childhood friend hiding a relationship from his friends, then the coming marriage proposal and now this. "ARE YOU STUPID!?"

"How rude of you Tatsuki-chan. Of course I am not stupid." A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks and Inoue Orihime pouted at her friend.

"You're not stupid? If you're not stupid then why are you here waiting for you know who?" Tatsuki really did not know what she was going to do to the orange-haired one when she sees him.

"It's Kurosaki-kun and I do not understand what is so wrong of me for helping out a friend." Orihime defended her actions.

"A friend you have been in love with, like forever. You don't have to do it, you know. You do not have to be strong and carry on with a smile on your face when deep inside I know you are hurting so badly for what you will never have."

"And what is that, Tatsuki-chan?" An innocent question and a brutally honest answer.

"Ichigo's love."

"Oh."

Tatsuki wished Orihime would just have a good cry but ever since Ichigo's earth shattering surprise, she has just been going about her normal existence, well... normally. Is she really that good at keeping all the pain to herself so as to not burden anybody with her woes.

"Orihime, you know you will always have my shoulder to cry on," Tatsuki wondered if Orihime was going to use her shoulders even as she was speaking for her eyes were looking really bright and shiny.

"As do mine Inoue-san."

"Ishida-kun." Orihime was happy to have friends who cared for her but why would she want to shed tears for.

"Ishida, were you eavesdropping?" Tatsuki teased the serious top classmate of theirs.

Ishida was offended. As if he would do something as despicable as that. He couldn't believe that the insensitive cad has asked from Inoue-san for something so cruel, in his opinion. That was why he was here to take her place in picking out the blasted jewelry.

"Don't mind Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun. Is there anything I can do for you?" Orihime asked helpfully.

How could anyone bear to see someone so sweet and caring be in any kind of pain? He was just going to offer to accompany the heartless one on her behalf when the one inflicting the most pain on her was here.

"Oi Inoue, are you ready to go?" Ichigo started to ask not knowing the grief he was going to get.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime was ready to leave with Ichigo when Tatsuki pulled her away from him.

"No. She's not going to go to anywhere with you. You have some nerve, asking her to help pick out the rings for the woman you will be marrying." Tatsuki kept a firm grip on Orihime. She was afraid what she might do if her hands were free.

"Arisawa-san is correct. You are taking advantage of Inoue-san's generous nature in more way than some." Ishida still could not believe Ichigo was really seeking Orihime's help. He was in love so why couldn't he see that Orihime has affection for him as well. Is he so blind as to all others except for the one he loved?

"I don't get what you two are getting so worked up for. This is just between Inoue and I. I asked, she agreed and we should be going to the jewelry store now if not for the two for you making such a gigantic fuss over nothing."

Is this guy for real?

"Orihime, please tell this dense idiot that we won't be going to the same university as him."

"But Tatsuki-chan, I thought everything has been finalized and we are all going to be college mates." Orihime was worried.

"It was till I found out I can't stand the sight of him. Believe me it will be the best for you too if you don't have to see the ugly mug on a daily basis as well." Tatsuki growled out her words.

"I'm right here, you know. And it is not for you to decide what's your so-called best for Inoue. She can make up her own mind."

"Orihime, tell him you won't be going to the shops with him."

"Wait just a damn minute,"

"No, you should listen to Arisawa-san. This is beyond tactless even for you Kurosaki." Ishida decided to step in as well.

"It is just a friend helping out a friend. What's about it being tactless?"

"If you don't know what we are talking about then you really are a lost case." Ishida was really dumbfounded that Ichigo could be this, to use a non offending word, 'STUPID'.

"I do not want to argue what I haven't the slightest idea of. Tatsuki, let go of Inoue so we can be on our way." Ichigo was getting annoyed. He thought all of his friends would be happy for him.

"Kurosaki-kun is correct. Please Tatsuki-chan." Orihime asked pleadingly at her friend.

Tatsuki did not want her best friend be hurt by her childhood friend's thoughtless actions but she should let Orihime do what she wanted.

"Thank you Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled at both of her friends gratefully before turning to Ichigo and asked him to lead the way before there was anymore unhappiness between all of them. It was for a joyful occasion, right?

Ichigo scowled at Ishida and Tatsuki before walking away without another word.

Orihime bowed at them, said her goodbye and waved as she hurried to follow Kurosaki-kun.

Ishida and Tatsuki both sighed in unison as they watched the departing pair.

Ishida was the first to break the silence.

"Is Inoue-san really that strong?"

Tatsuki looked at Ishida contemplatingly before answering.

"Who knows? She will have to be for what is to come."

They both looked at each other again before shaking their heads and sighing once again.

(心知)

_心知 = The Heart Knows_


	2. One

_I love you._

(心知)

Inoue Orihime watched the back of the man she has loved for so long walked farther and farther away from her.

'Kurosaki-kun walks very fast. He has such long and muscular legs. Has he already forgotten about me?' Orihime thought sadly to herself as she tried to keep up with Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo was still pissed off by what he considered to be unnecessary meddling by his two friends. _'Damn_ _busybodies_.' He muttered irritatingly.

"Hey Inoue," He wanted to ask the girl who was with him about their friends' bothersome behavior when he found there was no one beside him. He stopped walking, looked back quickly and there was the gentle healer rushing to reach his side.

She smiled at him apologetically when she saw him looking at her with a amused expression on his face.

Orihime sprinted the short distance seprating her from Kurosaki-kun and landed herself right into Ichigo.

All these years and the blushing and stuttering were still ignited whenever there was body on body contact with her Kurosaki-kun.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I-I am so s-sorry." Orihime stammered out her apologies as she kept her flaming red face down. She was sure her face was as red as a blushing bride. _'No_!' She shook her head freziedly.

Ichigo was struck dumb by the apology. He gazed fondly at the vision that is Inoue Orihime nestled in his arms, although currently all he could gazed upon was her lusciously lustrously hair moving along with her shaking head.

"Inoue, why are you apologizing for? If there should be a apology, I should be the one offering it for walking too fast." Ichigo gently shook her shoulders to get her response.

Orihime was in the middle of fantasizing she was the blushing bride to her scowling orange-haired groom when Ichigo broke through her reverie.

She lifted her head, stared into the rich chocolate eyes and said,

"I do."

"Huh? You do what? Are you feeling alright? Inoue." Getting no response from her, he shook her a little harder. "Inoue...Inoue?"

Why is he still calling me by my family name when we are...

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was feeling fluster when reality finally caught up with her. "W-what did I s-say to y-you?" She nervously asked Ichigo although she has an idea of just what was said. She hoped he did not hear it nor get the meaning.

"Nothing." He answered nonchalantly. He heard and understood but he did not want to embarrass the gentle healer still in his arms. "Are you feeling alright?" He repeated.

"Yes. I am quite..." She started to reassure him when he moved his large rough hands to her cheeks. "W-what are you d-doing, K-Kurosaki-k-kun?"

"You are very red. I am just checking to see if you have a fever." He answered in concern not knowing what he was doing was causing the poor girl to go even redder and feeling warmer from his mere touch.

"Are you sure you are fine, Inoue? Maybe we could do this another day. I should see you home or do you want my dad to take a look?" He stared her her heated red face and bright eyes intensively. "You are really very red in the face."

"NO!" That came out a little too forcefully. "Sorry, I am fine. We should get this over with." She gave him her big smile of confidence.

Finally his hands left her face and he shoved them into his pockets. "Okay. If you are up to it but you should stop apologizing to me. Like I said I should be the one to apologize to you for walking too fast." He smirked at her and then added, "Sorry."

"No. It was my fault. For walking too slowly, knocking into you and shouting at you." She listed her reasons to apologize to him.

Ichigo looked at her with wonderment. He shook his head in awe. "You should have just told me to slow down."

"Kurosaki-kun looked like he was thinking about something really important and I did not want to disturb him." Orihime explained.

"Why am I being refered to as the third person?" He teased. Seeing her becoming all in a tizzy again, he decided to ask her why her face was blooming again.

"I am blushing." She shyly whispered to him.

"Is it because of me?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Orihime nodded.

"Why? No. Don't answer. Let me figure it out for myself. Will you still be blushing so beautifully on my wedding day as do yours?"

Again she nodded.

"You will make a very beautiful bride." Ichigo could feel his own face heating up.

He decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"You will be with me when I ask for permission."

"Every step of the way." She beamed at him.

"If only all my friends were as supportive as you are of me." Ichigo lamented bitterly.

Orihime laid her small hand on his wrist as a show of comfort. "They do. They just show it differently."

Ichigo eyebrows twitched in skepticism.

Orihime mumbled softly to herself that their friends were just concerned for her. Seeing Ichigo about to say something, she uttered out what was on her mind.

"Kurosaki-kun, you know you might not get the permission you wanted or even a single word." She cautioned him.

"I know. I am not expecting anything from him. I have what I wanted."

"And what is that?"

"Her love for me."

"And she is very fortunate to have her love being reciprocated."

"Yes, both of us are really very lucky to have found each other." Ichigo answered solemnly as he gazed at Orihime with a faraway look in his eyes.

'_Probably visioning a future he is going to have with_ ...' Orihime was startled when Ichigo took her hand into his.

"K-Kurosaki-k-kun!?"

"You don't mind, do you? It is just that I do not want to walk too far ahead of you. This way if I am walking too fast, you can let me know by pulling at my hand." He congratulated himself of not stammering and blabbering out rubbish as excuses.

Orihime looked affectionately at hand holding her own. "I do not mind. But what's if someone should see us hand in hand, I do not want to create any trouble for Kurosaki-kun." She could not keep the smile off her face even as she spoke.

He grinned at her before it turned to a grimace. "So I'm back to being the third person. You think I care two cents' about other people's opinions." He began with a show of bravado but then the truth came out. "Although I am not looking forward to going to school tomorrow." The frown intensified.

Orihime gave the bigger hand a small squeeze of comfort.

Ichigo returned the soothing touch and the protector and the healer walked off together hand in hand.

(心知)

Kurosaki Ichigo was proven right.

The minute he walked into the classroom, he was greeted with hostility from Ishida and Tatsuki. Ishida looked like he was going to 'arrowed' him to pieces and Tatsuki, she would 'karate-chopped' him to bits.

And where was his cheerful salvation from these two hell-bent on blaming him for the gentle healer's unhappiness.

The tension was brewing, threatening to spill over when running feet could be heard and then the classroom door opened.

"OHAYOU KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Tatsuki glared angrily at Ichigo before getting up from her seat and grabbing Orihime to Ishida's table.

"Oh, good morning Tatsuki, Ishida-kun." She greeted her friends.

Tatsuki went straight to the point. "Why must you still be so friendly to him." Tatsuki chastised Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan ~ , that sounds so petty. Kurosaki-kun is our friend." She reproved her before turning to smile serenely at Ichigo.

"That's what I mean. Don't encourage him to take advantage of you."

"But Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun is not kind of person."

"Yes he is, Inoue-san. He is an inconsiderate, insensitive, selfish punk." Ishida pointedly glared at Ichigo.

"Oi! I can hear you, you know." Ichigo shouted back.

Both Ishida and Tatsuki ignored him.

"Where were you last night, Orihime? I couldn't reach you." Tatsuki asked.

Stealing a glance at Ichigo before answering, "After buying the rings, we went to ask permission from the brother." Orihime cringed at the loud knee-jerk reaction.

"WHAT!?" Two voices as one could be very loud.

Ishida beat Tatsuki to the chase in reproaching Ichigo.

"When I thought my opinion of you couldn't get any worse, you have to do something as mindless as this. From your finger bare of a ring, I take it he has not given you consent to marry his sister." Ishida taunted.

Ichigo reached in his shirt to take out a chain with a simple silver band hanging on it.

"He neither said yes nor no. But that's expected. All I wanted was his blessing. I have already gotten what I have always wanted." He lovingly fingered the ring.

Casting her best friend a quick look, Tatsuki did not want to know the answer and so she asked another question.

"And is she wearing a ring round her neck as well?"

"No. Not around the neck," He has everyone's attention. But he only saw one face amongst all.

"Near her heart. As do mine."

(心知)

_Do you?_


	3. Forever

(My first completed story. Wiped tear from corner of the eye. [Cue evil laughter.] You have all been fooled by me. You will finally realize who really are my OTP. Go ahead. Read the chapter and then send me your disapproval. Bwahahaha.)

_I do._

(心知)

"ICHIIGOO!"

Kurosaki Ichigo's body was on alert the minute his name was shouted for it heralded the arrival of the one who did not act his age.

"Ichigo! My son! My first born! My baby! Today you are truly a man!"

Ichigo glared at his father with frustration over his overly dramatically display of fatherly pride.

"It's only graduation from high school." Ichigo did not add in any insults as he was thankful his father did not attempt to attack him in public.

Kurosaki Isshin shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Oh, I didn't mean that. Don't get me wrong, I am glad you have graduated and will be going to college but 'YOU ARE A MAN BECAUSE YOU HAVE SNAGGED YOURSELF A BABE AS YOUR WIFE AND YOU ARE NOT GAY'!" Isshin's happiness was overwhelming explosive.

"Shut up old man! You are embarrassing Ichi-nii." Kurosaki Karin followed up her words by stepping on her father's foot.

The rest of the Kurosaki clan ignored the whimpering on one foot dance.

"Congratulations, onii-chan." Kurosaki Yuzu smiled brightly at her big brother. She looked around as if searching for someone. "Where is..."

That stopped the looking for sympathy dance.

"Yes Ichigo, where is my beautiful daughter-in-law? Don't tell me she has gotten fed-up with your scowling face and bad attitude. ...Has she left you at the altar!?" Isshin looked at his son with pity and disappointment over his supposedly runaway bride.

"Don't make me hit you old man! The only logical reason she is not here must be she is hiding from you." Ichigo threatened and then mocked at his father.

Kurosaki Isshin started with the waterworks and began to babble in sorrow.

"You don't mean to tell me that my angelic daughter-in-law dislike me. Why? I love her like my own babies. It must be you Ichigo, badmouthing about me, smearing my good name...Hey! Why are my babies leaving me?"

Isshin started to chase after his escaping children.

(心知)

"Inoue."

Arisawa Tatsuki flinched at the voice calling her best friend's last name. She turned to look at Orihime who looked kind of happy to see her. Tatsuki placed her arm around Orihime's shoulder as a sign of sisterhood.

Inoue Orihime was pleasantly surprised by Tatsuki's gesture. She understood the meaning behind it but did she really need it?

"Kuchiki-san, you made it." She gladly greeted her friend.

Kuchiki Rukia smiled warmly at the gentle healer. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Are you here for Ichigo? Let me see your hand." Tatsuki was in no mood for pleasantries. 'So there's no ring on her finger.' Tatsuki thought slyly to herself. Maybe there was a way for her to kill two innocent birds with one stone. No time like the present to get back at Ichigo and to force Orihime to face the painful truth.

"Come on, let's go and find Ichigo." Grabbing a hand each, she pulled the two girls along with her to look for the orange-haired one.

"But Arisawa, couldn't we just stay here and talk for awhile as we wait for Ichigo to come to us." Rukia was planning to have a nice chat with Orihime before Tatsuki started dragging the two of them.

"You came all the way to see Ichigo and now I am bringing you to him. Less talk and walk faster." Tatsuki commended.

Rukia and Orihime looked at each other with bewilderment. Orihime was going to say something to Tatsuki when Tatsuki foresaw her intention and told her to hush and keep her feet moving.

Arisawa Tatsuki was a force to be reckoned with and both the girls meekly let her dragged them to what laid ahead for them.

(心知)

"Why are my children so cruel to their frail and feeble father?" Kurosaki Isshin whined woefully at his children who were chattering candidly among themselves and thoroughly ignoring their embarrassment of a father.

"Why can't my children treat me the way my delightful dutiful daughter-in-law does?"

That stopped Ichigo in his tracks. He turned and glared angrily at his father before warning him not to cause anyone of them disconcert. In fact it would be best if he just pretend not to know them.

"But Ichigo," Isshin started to protest against the harsh treatment he was receiving from his son when female voices halted his bellyaching.

"Ichigo, I have brought your bride to you." Tatsuki stated smugly as she stole a glance at Ichigo's hand. Confirming he was wearing his ring, a devious scheme was going to be act out. She saw a fellow conspirator walking towards them.

Ichigo was going to his intended when his father shoved him aside with the side of his hips.

"My gorgeous daughter-in-law, daddy was going to give you a loving hug but your overly, possessive jealous husband has forbidden me to do anything. In fact, he warned me to pretend I did not know you at all. How heartless is that, my favorite daughter-in-law?" He complained bitterly.

The said girl's face began to blossom into a rosy pink and she suddenly found her feet to be the most interesting sight as she kept her head down.

"She's your only daughter-in-law, you ignorant, pretentious..."

"Shut up Ichigo! Don't insult your father." The two childhood friends glared at each other. Tatsuki decided to set her plan in motion. She turned to Isshin.

"Kurosaki-san, I take it you approve of Ichigo's choice of a wife."

"I LOVE HER!" Isshin declared rather loudly before realizing he was referring to his son's better half. "As a daughter, of course. And not as much as Ichigo does." He clarified quickly after catching his son's murderous face.

"But have you seen him formally propose to her in your presence, don't you think it's kind of strange that one minute he's so dense about everything and then suddenly he's in a relationship and bang!" Tatsuki hit her fist onto Ichigo's arm. "Now he's getting married!"

"What the f..." Ichigo glanced at his beloved. "What the fudge!? Tatsuki, what are you going on about?" He looked at her with suspicion.

"I am hurt by your accusation and you not telling me about what was going on in your life until everything was settled. See, you are already wearing your symbol of love." Tatsuki pointed to the the silver band on his finger.

"That is correct, Kurosaki. I thought we were friends. Should you not have told us what was going on from the beginning instead of springing everything on us as an afterthought?" Ishida added assuredly and Tatsuki silently cheered her unplanned co-plotter.

"See Ichigo, we are just hurt that you did not deem us important enough to join in your joy from the very beginning. Right everybody?" She asked loudly to their other friends who have come to see what the commotion was on about. They nodded vigorously.

That was why he did not announce to everyone that he has found love. He knew his friends would squeeze him of every detail they could get.

"This is just between her and me. It is not a circus act. I will not embarrass her in front of all you." Ichigo scowled in defiance.

"Ichigo, Ichigo," Ichigo sprang away from Tatsuki when he saw her lifting her arm again.

Tatsuki smiled confidently at Ichigo and continued, knowing she has the upper hand and Ichigo was going to do it.

"Ichigo," she repeated and patted him on his arm. Ichigo recoiled from the touch. "Who said anything about a circus act? We just wanted to share your joy. Kurosaki-san, don't you want to witness your boy all grown up." She asked Isshin who decided wisely not to make any movement to aggravate his son.

"Arisawa-san is correct again. Who's know whether all of this is just a fragment of your imagination or something concocted by you to throw everyone off your sexuality." Ishida supplied helpfully.

Ichigo heaved out a groan of exasperation. "Why is it always about my sexuality?" He frowned at everybody expect the one who really knew the truth.

"Then prove it to us." Ishida pressed on.

"It is really non of your damn business. Like I said, I do not want to make things awkward for her."

"Kuchiki, you won't be embarrass, right?"

"Of course not, but..."

"See, she's not embarrassed. Just do it." And Tatsuki pushed Rukia towards Ichigo. "We want to witness a marriage proposal. Get on your bloody knee." She ordered.

"Propose! Propose! Propose!" All his friends were urging him but the chanting were silenced when instead of catching his bride, he agilely stepped aside for Rukia to go flying by him.

If not for the quick reflexes of Sado Yasutora, Kuchiki Rukia might be eating dirt.

"Ichigo, you bastard!" Rukia berated furiously at Ichigo.

Ichigo did not even bother to look at her, he lifted his arm and flipped her the bird with his back to her.

Rukia started sputtering out words that could not be understood as such was her reaction to 'the bird'.

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?" Orihime asked in concern as she hurried towards her friend.

A hand shot out and caught her wrist as she was approaching Rukia.

Her startled look was replaced by a confused one with a little smile.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Do you mind?" Ichigo asked Orihime solemnly.

At first Orihime was perplex but then she understood. "You mean about the proposal? No, I do not mind. But what about Kuchiki-san?"

"I'm fine, Inoue. No thanks to that idiot. Thanks Sado." Chad gave her a thumps-up.

Tatsuki was seething with controlled rage. Why does he always give Orihime false hopes? And Orihime, why must she always put others before herself. This has to stop and Tatsuki was the one why was stopping it.

"Why are you asking Orihime? Shouldn't you be going to... Hey! Why are you touching her? Orihime! Don't let him molest you!" Tatsuki was going to punch Ichigo in the face for allegedly molesting Orihime when she was stopped in her tracks by the blissful expression on Orihime's face.

There was complete silence as the scene started to reveal in front of their stunned faces.

"Orihime," Ichigo said in a soft gentle tone as he cupped her smooth blushing face. He caressed her cheeks and then he moved his hands gently towards the back of her neck. Everybody waited with bated breath as he seemed to be fiddling with something. Something that was causing him some sort of trouble. Orihime giggled softly in amusement at his scowl. She touched his cheek in encouragement and moved both her hands to join his inexperienced ones.

There was movement and then Ichigo triumphantly removed the necklace from around Orihime's neck and everyone could see a simple silver band hanging on it.

He smiled confidently at her before turning to their awe-stricken audience.

"All of you should stop gawking and pick up your jaws from the ground. I am going to do this only once and all of you should get out your recording devices."

There was a flurry of activity as everybody started to get their cellphones ready.

Isshin began to check his pocket for his mobile phone but he must have forgotten to bring it. He thought he was going to miss out on the action when a cellphone appeared in front of his face. "Orihime saw you looking troubled and figured you must have neglected to have your mobile phone with you." Ichigo offered his father the use of his cellphone. Isshin puffed up with fatherly pride over the filial love shown to him by his son and daughter-in-law.

Isshin accepted the device gratefully and he turned to give his daughter-in-law a big smile of gratitude. In return, Orihime beamed happily at him. Then she saw Tatsuki still looking a little shell-shocked over what has just happened.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime called out fondly to her friend. Ishida has to nudge her slightly for her to fall down back to earth. Tatsuki was coming to grip with the surprising development. She gave Orihime a awkward smile.

Orihime asked if she was fine and if she has gotten her cellphone ready. Tatsuki nodded and Orihime acknowledged the nod with a radiant smile.

"Yo old man, how about you?" Isshin puffed up again at his son sudden consideration only to be deflated by the next question. "You do know how to use it, right? Karin, make sure he's getting everything recorded like everybody else."

Ichigo looked around. "Is everybody ready. I repeat, once only." He took his own sweet time in removing the ring from the necklace and storing it into his pocket. He lean down to whisper to Orihime.

"Although I said that I will only do this once, you can commend me to go down on my knees as often as you like." Seeing the ever present blush on her face reddening brought on a satisfying, smug smirk on Ichigo's face.

"I love you." Ichigo whispered tenderly before assuming the requisite position for a marriage proposal.

Although she has been through this before, Orihime still felt like crying again.

"Inoue," He began.

"Should it not be 'Orihime', Kurosaki?"

"Shut up Ishida! But I guess he's right." He winked conspiratorially at Orihime.

Ichigo cleared his throat in a highly dramatic way and pronounced in a loud voice.

"Kurosaki Orihime,"

"KUROSAKI!?" He expected the aftershock and he gave Orihime a mischievous smirk. Then his expression softened,

"Orihime, do you?" Short and simple, just the way he likes it. He blatantly ignored the protestations of it being too insipid.

All that mattered to him was the girl in front of him and who was nodding her head earnestly the moment he opened his mouth.

"YES! YES! YES! I DO!" Orihime shouted out her answer with uncontrollable effervescence.

Ichigo could not stop the infrequent smile of ecstasy from appearing on his face even if he have wanted to. He slide the wedding ring onto her finger as she has done earlier with his when it was just the two of them. He kissed the ring on her finger and stood up.

Orihime threw herself at Ichigo, flung her arms around his neck and started to sob softly on his shoulder.

Ichigo wrapped his arms adoringly around Orihime and whispered to her to if she was feeling alright. In response she squeezed him even tighter prompting him to do the same with her.

"KISS!" Somebody shouted. Could it be Keigo? He was apt to comply.

Ichigo loosen his grip, rubbed Orihime's back comfortingly and asked cheekily,

"How about it?" He sensed the color to her cheeks intensified rather than saw it. Orihime sniffled and pulled back a little to gaze bashfully into Ichigo's wondering eyes. Ichigo thumbed the tear stains from her flushed cheeks, lingering on the edges of her mouth and he arched an questioning eyebrow at her.

With her hands still around his neck, Orihime stroked the fine hair at the nape and she gave him her answer with a lick of her pink tongue to her plump lips, stared into his eyes intently before closing them and finally she tilted her head slightly to await his reaction.

Eyes gleaming with anticipation, Ichigo moved his mouth closer to his beautiful blushing bride and closed his eyes as well.

He has done this so many times, he was sure they were providing everybody with a 'perfect kiss' picture and he leaned closer and closer and met with... nothing.

"'What? Where? How?' Questions ran rapidly in his mind as he opened his eyes quickly.

How did Tatsuki manage to snatch his princess away from him? Did he let his defenses down so much? He was not the only one feeling dissatisfied at not having to kiss the idol of the school.

Agonized howls of protestations were hurled at Tatsuki for halting the main event.

Tatsuki glared menacingly at everybody. "SHUT UP! There will be no kissing till I get my answers." She dared anyone to defy her.

One courageous soul tried, albeit timidly. "Tatsuki-chan ~," The fainthearted princess was in distress at being separated from her protector.

"Hush, you be quiet as well, Orihime." She patted her friend on her head and then she turned to unleash her frustration at Ichigo. "And you," She pointed at Ichigo. "You have some explaining to do."

"First thing first," Ichigo replied before reclaiming his princess back to her rightful place by his side in one swift movement. "What do you want to know?" He asked Tatsuki without even breaking a sweat.

"Welcome back." Ichigo wrapped a arm possessively around Orihime's waist. Orihime marveled at her hero and giggled in delight.

"That's what I meant, when and how did it happen?" Tatsuki moved her finger from Ichigo to Orihime signifying the two of them as an item.

Ichigo grinned happily at Orihime before pointing to his father, "Ask him. Credit where credit's due. He was the one who set me on the right foot so as to speak."

First Isshin looked like he was heart attack, he clenched his fists close to his heart, his facial features was contorting into a terrible expression and then suddenly he lunged himself at Orihime. Capturing her small hands in his, he thanked the heavens for her being in his life.

"Orihime-chan, I do not what I did to deserve an angel such as you. Not only did I gain a daughter but you have changed my disrespectful, scowling, sullen son to a sensible one who really appreciates his father's wisdom." He eagerly sought her verification of him being a wise old man, make that a very wise man.

Orihime was touched. "Kurosaki-san," She uttered out in respect, "No, Orihime-chan, you know what you should call me," Isshin reminded her.

Orihime's face was starting to blossom into a healthy red color again, "Otou-san." She said quickly before promptly hiding her face in Ichigo's chest. Ichigo encircled her protectively in his arms again.

Isshin chuckling almost made Ichigo returned the merriment but instead he kept his scowl firmly on his face and ordered his father to let go of Orihime's hands and get on with his explanation.

Isshin was not going to miss this chance of being the center of everybody's attention and at the same time to give out some sound advice.

"Come children, gather around and come closer. For I have tale to tell, a romantic story of epic proportion..."

"Shut up old man! And get on with the actual account."

"Karin?" A surprised Isshin acknowledged. "Daddy was just creating the atmosphere," Yuzu held back her twin as she told her father to continue.

"No appreciation of setting up the ambiance." Isshin grumbled under his breathe but he did begin with his account of the events that led to a marriage proposal.

"It started when I noticed Ichigo being more moody than ever,"

"How could you tell, Kurosaki-san? With a face like that?" Ishida interrupted with his observation.

"Piss off Ishida!" Ichigo felt really nettled by his so-called cousin till he felt a finger writing the word '忍' on his chest. He looked down at Orihime who peeked up at him and mouthed the word. He smiled his understanding and wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

Everybody saw the interaction between the couple but no one saw it fit to say anything. Isshin coughed extravagantly and all eyes and ears were on him again.

"A father knows, a father knows." He gave Ishida a knowing look.

"Patiently I waited for him to share his worries with me and when he did, I was astonished. He said he liked someone, my first instinct was to mention either one of you," He directed his gaze towards Tatsuki and Rukia. "There, that's the horrified and disgusted reactions I got from Ichigo as well." Isshin gleefully volunteered.

Orihime stole a glance from within Ichigo's embrace and muffled giggles could be heard. Ichigo looked sheepishly at their friends and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now where was I? Yes, Ichigo's sexuality." Isshin continued unconcernedly.

"WHAT!?"

"Sorry Ichigo. What did you expect me to think? Besides those two, you did not really have any other female friends. And then you dropped the other shoe." He paused dramatically. "It was Inoue Orihime."

"Yes. The Inoue Orihime. Your beauty precedes you, my dear."

"It's true, Orihime-nee. We knew about your goddess-like status even in our school." Karin disclosed and Yuzu nodded her head in agreement.

An 'eep' was heard.

Isshin grinned and continued.

"My son, when he aims, he sure aims high. I asked him if he knew Orihime-chan shared the same feeling for him and if we could get his friends to help him. And since none of you knew anything, you can guess his answer. So the whole family acted as one to kick start Ichigo's romance. We asked Orihime-chan to dinner at our place to ascertain whether our Ichigo-chan has any chance with the princess. And lo and behold, any fool could see Orihime felt something for him."

"Then your Ichigo-chan must be the biggest fool for he did not notice Inoue-san's affection for him." Isshin was interrupted by Ishida again.

"It's Kurosaki-san and I did notice," Cries of disbelief rang out. Ichigo shook his head. "I just did not want to admit that someone like Orihime would ever fall for someone like me." He confessed.

The girl in his arms snuggled closer to him and he laid his chin on top of her head.

Isshin was enchanted with the scene in front of him but he has a story to finish and that he did.

"I pulled him aside and told him to go for it before he walked Orihime-chan home. I don't know what he told her but eversince that night..., look at them now, the happy couple!" Isshin could not resist teasing the happy couple.

Orihime burrowed herself deeper into Ichigo's chest and Ichigo frowned at his father, promising him pain if he did not consider Orihime's discomfort.

Isshin paid him no heed. "Now boys and girls, the moral of this story is to listen to the organs above your waist and not the one below it. Don't believe me. Look at the beauty in his arms. I advised my son to listen to his heart and the rest will follow naturally. Be tempted by the anatomy below the waist and you might end up with a sexually transmitted disease. And if you do find yourself afflicted with one, talk to me because I am a DOCTOR." He proudly stated.

Ichigo groaned into Orihime's hair. "You happy now? Any more questions?" He asked wearily of Tatsuki.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend nestled contentedly in Ichigo's arms, "For now." She replied.

"I have something to ask."

"What is it, midget?"

"Not you, idiot. It's for Arisawa."

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked cautiously.

"How come you assume the bride to be me, why do you think I would ever want to be with something like that?" Rukia shuddered in mortification. "Oh. No offence intended, Inoue." She smiled apologetically at the blushing bride.

Before Orihime can assure her no offence was taken, Ichigo snarled at her. "Dammit! Why doesn't anyone get it through their thick skulls, it's KUROSAKI!"

"About that, Kurosaki. Is it because there are rings on your fingers that you expect us to address Inoue-san as Kurosaki-san. Perhaps to you it is already a so-called done deal." Ishida asked.

"It is a done deal. In the eyes of the law, we are legally married. Signed on the dotted line and everything."

There was silence following this surprising disclosure and then there was murmurs and envious belated congratulations. One voice rose above all.

"ORIHIME!"

Said weaver princess cowered in her protector's embrace. Her protector glared at the fuming dragon.

"Orihime, look at me." Tatsuki softened her tone and beseech Orihime to face her.

Hearing the hurt in Tatsuki's voice, Orihime turned from her haven of Ichigo's chest to accept the betrayal her best friend must be feeling.

"Tatsuki-chan, I wanted to tell you everything but Kurosaki-kun forced me not to say anything till he said it was fine to do so."

"So, he has made you his meek little wife now, has he?" Tatsuki sarcastically observed.

The gentle healer not understanding the sarcasm made matters worse by admitting she did not mind being a meek little wife to her strong big husband.

"Orihime! What's happened to you? What has he done to you?"

"Tatsuki-chan, I do not understand." The confused wife looked up at her husband for assistance. Ichigo gave her a comforting smile and rubbed her back in a soothing up and down direction. He prepared himself to defend his meek little wife.

"That's why I didn't want anybody to know before we knew what we have for each other was the real deal. Everybody would just dish out advice to Orihime and expect her to follow them regardless of whether she wants to or not. I know everyone cares for our princess but she has a mind of her own and if she wants to be something for me, it's because she wants to and not because I wanted her to. It's her prerogative to do anything she wants by her own free will." Ichigo gazed down at Orihime after his little speech. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. He thumbed them and whispered, "Is it enough for you to know, no matter what, I love you now and forever."

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime was besides herself with love for her Kurosaki-kun.

"You know, you can call him by his given name or your special nickname for him. We all know about your relationship with him now." Tatsuki joked and the couple knew that Tatsuki has forgiven them.

"She does it all the time, calling me Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo grinned wickedly.

"And how do you remedy it?"

"If we are alone, I will just kiss it out of her system among other preventive medication." Orihime went 'eep!' again and hid her face again. Ichigo gave a lascivious smirk.

"Sorry, I asked."

"Back to my question," An impatient Rukia reminded Tatsuki.

"Oh yeah. When Ichigo first announced he was having a relationship with someone, I looked to Orihime for confirmation that she was the one but there was none," A muffled 'sorry' was heard. Tatsuki grinned and continued."and so I assumed it was you. After all you were quite close to him."

"As a bratty little brother." Rukia huffed out in exasperation.

Everybody laughed.

"Then there's the brother issue, I see, you meant her brother." Tatsuki fixed her eyes on Orihime.

"Yes. I wanted to show my respect and for my mom to meet the one who has my heart as well." Ichigo elaborated.

Orihime showed her face and turned to address Isshin.

"I hope Masaki-san will accept me." Orihime asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding, Orihime-chan? Masaki should be the one thanking you for taking Ichigo off our hands and it's okaa-san."

And once again, Orihime hid her reddening face. Ichigo has to keep those pesky smiles from appearing on his face.

"That's why you were so adamant for her to choose the rings," Awareness time for Tatsuki.

"Of course. She's the one wearing it, after all." Ichigo finally let loose a big smile.

Tatsuki, and she was sure everybody else must be feeling queasy over Ichigo's sudden change of facial features. "Ichigo, we know you have the top of the world feeling, but do us all a favor? Try not to smile so much."

"Very funny. Any more questions?"

"One more."

When will it stop?

"What is it, Tatsuki?"

"Are you planning on going on your honeymoon only after you have your traditional wedding ceremony, or have you already done it?" Tatsuki eyed them suspiciously.

There was two conflicting answers.

"Yes."

"No."

"Well, is it yes or no? Orihime, don't tell me the honeymoon was so bad that you banished it from your mind." She taunted Ichigo.

"But Kuro..." She felt his hands on her bottom and corrected herself. "Ichigo-kun, we have not been on our honeymoon yet, I am sure of it." The daydreaming princess said in all confidence.

"Orihime," Ichigo cradled her adorable face in his rough hands and said in a voice brimming with male pride.

"Having you in my life, for five lifetimes and beyond, waking up next to you and seeing you...naked is my idea of a lifetime of paradise on earth much less something as common as a honeymoon."

(一)

(二)

(三)

"KUROSAKI-KUN!?"

(四)

(五)

(六)

(七)

"It's Ichigo, Hime. I know my name is not as beautiful as yours but do try to remember. And you are blushing again, it seems like the charming color on your cheeks has not really gone away for the whole day and though I love the way the color makes you even more beautiful. I have to admit that what I love even more about you blushing is you blushing and...

Naked."

(八)

(九)

(十)

"ICHIGO-KUN!?"

(心知)

_忍 = endure_

(Just kidding. ICHIHIME FOREVER!)

(I am thinking of starting a new story. Sort of a prequel to this one. About Ichigo's realization, the confession, the dates, the sneaking around, the pretending to be Kurosaki-kun and Inoue and etc. But would anyone read it as everybody already know about the ending. Well, we will see.)

(Many thanks to those who showed an interest in this little story. You know who you are. THANK YOU!)


End file.
